Imaging systems may use optical sensors in a wide variety of applications to capture images, video, and other information characterizing a scene or objects within the scene. However, conventional optical sensor devices and systems may have a variety of limitations. For example, a conventional image sensor that captures standard images from light in the visible spectrum may not be able to provide depth information for a scene. Conversely, conventional time-of-flight (ToF) sensors may have lower resolution than other image sensors due, at least in part, to the circuitry that may be required to demodulate a reflected signal to calculate depth within a scene. Additionally, some traditional hyperspectral imaging systems are designed to increase spectral resolution at the expense of spatial resolution. What is needed, therefore, are improved imaging devices, systems, and methods.